Detalles
by RemyStrawberry
Summary: Max es un buen observador, tiene muchas habilidades que perfecciono con el paso de los años y sabe que Booth es un buen hombre y es lo que quiere para su Tempe. Basado despues del fabuloso 6x23;


Max Keenan es un hombre de muchas talentos, era un observador con un talento inigualable capaz de captar cualquier detalle por imperceptible que pareciera, encantador, inteligente y se tenia así mismo como un hombre de palabra, entre sus promesas estaba la de no volver a fallarle nunca a su hija, por lo cual ahora caminaba por las calles extrañamente desiertas que rodeaban el pequeño restaurant donde su hija y su compañero solían reunirse.

-Es algo importante- le había dicho ella esa tarde cuando lo llamo mientras al fondo se escuchaba la voz del ex ranger cantando "Hot Blooded" con la energía de un muchacho de 17 que acaba de descubrir su canción favorita , una pequeña sonrisa se forma en su rostro al recordar al agente, recuerda esa pelea en el estacionamiento porque, él no se iba dejar atrapar tan fácil, iba en contra de su naturaleza y Max jamás se traicionaría así mismo, una ráfaga de aire frio se cuela por su chaqueta, aun es soportable, ignora la pequeña ráfaga y sigue su camino. El restaurant esta casi vacio, las grandes letras que anuncian el edificio dan un reflejo rojizo que ilumina la calle pseudo desierta, baja la mirada y los ve, se detiene antes de cruzar la calle junto a la farola y los observa cuidadosamente, no parece nada fuera de lo ordinario pero con ellos nunca se sabe, de lejos pareciera que están juntos una joven pareja más comiendo tranquilamente, observa al Agente sin su traje, una chaqueta de cuero negra le da ese porte de chico malo y Max ahoga una risita al recordarlo tirado en el estacionamiento en la pelea de su arresto, justo enfrente esta ella, la razón de que dejo que lo arrestaran y de que ahora quisiera ser bueno porque no soportaba ver la desilusión en sus ojos, lleva una ligera sudadera y a él le entra un deje de preocupación por si su niña siente frio, los ve comer despreocupadamente el sonríe y hace señas con las manos como si intentara explicarle mejor algo, ella lo mira algo confusa y luego sonríe junto con el agente que ahora bebe malteada de fresa con la máxima felicidad de mundo.

Luego el momento mágico, él deja la bebida a un lado y se inclina sobre la mesa para mirarla fijamente a los ojos mientras ella le devuelve la mirada con la misma intensidad, no es un secreto que cuando esos dos se miran el mundo a su alrededor deja de existir, los observa mientras se apoya plácidamente en el farol porque quien es el para llegar e interrumpir su mágico momento, nadie en el mundo tiene ese derecho, mira los ojos del agente y cree descubrir ese brillo que le recuerda a el mirando a su esposa ese brillo que tienen los hombres cuando saben que alguien es la indicada, a quien vas a querer por el resto de tus días en los próximos 30, 40 o 50 años, y Max no es de mentalidad machista, simplemente el ya lo vivió y ve en los ojos de Booth el mismo brillo que el tenia, la camarera del Dinner deja un plato con pie que a esa sobre la mesa, ahora ambos sonríen mientras el agente se levanta sin romper el contacto visual y toma un porción del postre para acercarlo a los labios de ella quien amplia su sonrisa y toma la parte del postre mientras Booth se le acerca y le da un beso en la mejilla, el ceño de Max se frunce, el agente baja la mirada aunque y el ventanal no es demasiado grande esta casi seguro de que el Agente Especial Seeley Booth le esta hablando con una tonta sonrisa al vientre de la Doctora Temperance Brennan, no se da cuenta en el momento que ah cruzado la calle y ahora se encuentra frente a ellos, ambos parecen sorprendidos y una sonrisa aparece en el rostro de Max mientras ve palidecer al Agente

-Hola papá- saluda ella mientras toma asiento frente al que dicen es el mejor equipo atrapando criminales de todo Estados Unidos –Vas a ser abuelo- le dice con toda la naturalidad de la que es capaz su hija

-Felicitaciones, apuesto a que será igual de encantador que su abuelo- dice mientras toma la mano de su hija por encima de la mesa y deposita un dije de delfín en ella – tómalo como un regalo- Max sonríe tranquilamente mientras los observa y trata de contralar la risa porque nunca pensó ver al agente Seeley Booth tan nervioso, la cena pasa sin más, recuerdos de casos y de la infancia de la antropóloga hasta que ella o más bien la criaturita dentro de ella decide que mamá tiene que ir por mas pie de manzana.

Mientras ella se acerca a la barra a pedir su nuevo postre favorito dejando a los dos hombres solos

-Felicidades Booth- suelta sin más y puede ver que el agente suelta un poco los hombros volviendo su postura un poco más relajada –Sabes, seria una lastima que algún día alguien te encontrara ardiendo en el tejado de un edificio, ¿no crees? - le dice con una sonrisa de esas tan inocentes que nunca sospecharías nada del tranquilo hombre mayor que bebe café tranquilamente

-La amo- contesta el agente con toda su seguridad y Max sonríe orgulloso porque seria una lastima tener que hacerle algo, le caía bien y sabia que era un buen hombre, pero si lastimaba a su niña… es decir podía cambiar su opinión respecto a el, por el momento su respuesta lo tenia más que tranquilo, la cena pasa sin inconvenientes, un abrazo fuerte a su hija diciéndole lo mucho que la quiere y que esta feliz y orgullo y un "Se un buen chico" a Booth acompañadas de unas palmaditas algo, demasiado, fuertes en su hombro y antes de darse cuenta esta afuera otra vez en las frías calles de Washington el viento ahora si es helado, camina con paso un poco más rápido cuando se da cuenta de que la ropa de su hija no es exactamente buena para el clima, camina de vuelta dispuesto a dejarle su chaqueta y los ve en la esquina de la calle, observa al agente sacarse su chamarra y ponerla cuidadosamente sobre los hombros de la antropóloga mientras esta le agradece el gesto con un casto beso en los labios que deja en los dos una tierna sonrisa, los ve alejarse y cruzar la calle para encontrarse con la lustrosa camioneta negra, el le abre la puerta caballerosamente para después rodear la camioneta apresuradamente moviendo las manos para que no se congelen, tarda un rato en arrancar y luego cada quien a su camino, y ahora Max esta seguro, mañana iría con su esposa y le contaría que serian abuelos, que su pequeña Tempe había encontrado al hombre correcto, no tan bueno y encantador como el, porque bueno, Max Keenan es un hombre de muchos talentos.


End file.
